grains of sand
by blurrywrote
Summary: no matter what world, what stars, what universe, their fates will always eventually meet. a series of drabbles. some are aus some are not idk i do what i want. some chapters could be related! (rating may change later)
1. Chapter 1

_**it's been so long since i've watched/read bleach so i had a little fun and made a**_  
 _ **small au where ichigo is a hockey player and rukia is a figure skater. they have a nice**_  
 _ **drink after having met at a local ice rink, challenges and a mutual interest unfolds!**_

* * *

"Your team is called the _what?_ "

His brows knit slightly together at that curve of her lips, deeper indents of her smile that came dry as amusement, or just plain disbelief. He didn't frown because he thought she was teasing, though she may very well be since he had spoken clearly. The lights in her eyes made his stomach warmer than the sweet cocoa running down his throat, color both dark and radiant, kohl lashes and pearl dust for skin – it had been hard not to keep looking at her after only taken one glance, her graceful strides in the rink having caught his attention. And she was good at keeping it.

Ichigo breathed out slowly through his nose as he tilted his cup, covering his vision from her for a second, feeling the steam hit him back as he took another sip. Her voice was like dark chocolate, he mused, strong and not too sweet from the very first taste, it stuck to his tongue even after running it behind his teeth. He's not sure how long they've spoken, but the ice skating rink was getting cleared and the winter air nipped at his ears. The boy had a sweet tooth though and, he admits, she was interesting. So he pulls through, continues to converse with a girl he just met, blatantly refuses to admit to himself that he likes her voice, and rubs the back of his neck when putting the cup down with a faint thud.

He was always scowling, that was just a normal expression, as everyone has told him – it made him look somewhat intimidating, or just annoyed, and he never tried to change it. The girl didn't seem bothered by it, she was still grinning. "Wasn't my idea. A friend of mine was just real damn persistent about it."

"Is he even a part of your team?"

"Unfortunately."

That made her laugh, low and soft, and it was a quick sound that ended too soon but he grew comfortable around it. Would it be so bad to try to familiarize himself further with it? With her? He tells himself no, there was no harm in getting to know someone. Plus his classmates would get off his ass about not being able to make friends well on his own. _How could he ever bother when he has his hands full with the ones he already has?_

The girl runs her thumb across the brim of her cup, cotton fabric wiping away any residue liquid from the white surface. She was looking down at her drink, smile easing into a hum. "Is it the same friend who tried to jump over you after a score and ended up just slamming on to your back?"

"Keigo is… a whole lot of something."

"I bet." Her gaze moves and the dim yellow light of the bulb over their heads catches something violet. "Sounds fun to meet him though."

"You'll regret ever saying that," he replies maybe a little too fast, too eager. If she wants to see his friends, it meant she wants to see more of him too, is what he just heard.

She shrugs. "I'll be the judge."

They go back to drinking, the little clinks and clatters of silverware hitting emptying plates a static noise along with the sliding of chairs and words of farewell. His eyes went from observing the lazy snow outside to the way the girl's pink lips seemed to call him every time they moved even when she wasn't talking.

Focusing on her eyes was dangerous, a lull that dragged him in deep water, but he couldn't help but to quickly flicker up, finding that she'd been staring at his hands and not the stained napkins under his cup. He flexes his fingers as he remembers the feeling of her arm and small waist against his steady palms when they collided on the ice – that had been both an accident and not, he hadn't _meant_ to crash into her and he wasn't being reckless, because even with his mind absent Ichigo was still a careful skater but a certain well-coordinated push from two suspicious and gleam-eyed sisters was all it took.

And through all the layers of clothes in between he had still been able to feel some heat. It was an awkward start to a more pleasant evening. The winning looks both Karin and Yuzu had sent him would not be so easily forgiven though.

"Speaking of teammates," he suddenly says, "you said you were looking for a partner."

"That's right. There's an upcoming event I'd like to participate in. One routine involves being in a duo. Normally I'm always on my own but I'm trying to expand, go beyond just solo acts."

The way she spoke of being a figure skater reminded him of the first few years when he had gotten into hockey, all wide smiles with reddening cheeks. He's stopped feeling that way about his own hobbies. Well, that was one difference between the two – he only saw this as a pass time, while she was going at it like it'd be her big career. Maybe she could achieve that, he'd certainly hope she can.

"…and you're not bad from what I've seen," her voice brings him back and he blinks. "So I was wondering – and I know you hockey players are all big and tough," she drops a chord down in mockery and he snorts, "but I can promise you that what I do is not all pretty wardrobes and glitter."

"Didn't say that," he says, tapping a finger to the table. "I also didn't say no. It's _not_ ," he adds before she could jump in, "a solid yes either, but…"

She leans slightly forward when resting her cheek on her hand. "Throw already."

"Right, here's the catch. Tomorrow morning at the frozen pond, in the open field with one tree, know of it?"

She nods. Of course, a lot of people know of that absent area. Most kids of this city go in groups every winter since the water always freezes at the time. It was the one other place he _used to_ always practice on before games. A routine that was like a luck charm. It had run out along with his enthusiasm.

"If you can score three points against me, I'll be your partner."

"Is that a promise?"

"I'm a man of my word."

She raises a thin brow, not against what he said but she looked curious. "Why would you help me?"

It was his turn to shrug, raising his cup for the last drink. "Might be interesting. 'sides, it'd feel wrong if I didn't when I _can_. By the way," he rests against the table with his arms crossed underneath his chest, figure tilting toward hers, " _if_ you do manage to win, I'm not wearing any ridiculous outfits."

There was another laugh, a chuckle that exhaled from her lips and passed blunt teeth, hot air hitting his face like the steam of hot chocolate. Only he breathed in this time.

" _Once I win_ , we can compromise on that. It's a deal. Here," she pulls up her phone to exchange and Ichigo smoothly reaches in his pocket as well while his neck itched under his scarf, more warmth pooling all the way to his fingertips. He thinks it's the sugar. She doesn't seem affected. "You could take a picture of yourself if you want, I'll be adding the strawberry emoji either way."

"And I'll give you the turd ugly moon face just because of that."

"I'm unoriginal, aren't I?"

"Absolutely."

She laughs again, and he was smiling anyway.

With cells put away and bodies slowly standing up, hands fluttered over the table to pick up any trash, flick away any small crumbs, wipe away any small puddles. They split the tab, the girl obviously not going to let him pay for both when reaching into her bag and taking out her Chappy wallet.

They're outside soon enough and the snowflakes hit her onyx hair one by one, melt on her head, her cheeks and lashes. It almost seemed like soft kisses from the moonlight.

"My place is that way."

Of course it was the opposite direction. "Want me to walk you there?"

"I'll be fine," she fastens her purse over her shoulder and waves at him as she starts to walk. "Tell your sisters hello for me."

"Sure," he waves back, taking his time to turn. "See ya later, Rukia." Her name rolls off his tongue easily, like he's always been saying it, like he was meant to say it.

"Mm. I'll see ya, Ichigo." And it sounded like she was meant to say his, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**faerie au. rukia is queen of the winter court while ichigo rules the summer.  
only at the time of an eclipse may they cross paths without hurting the other.**_

* * *

He waits with hands at his sides, fingers curling and uncurling from fists as his eyes – bright in his power, now without glow – scanned ahead, eager to catch sight of a white trail, a small frame. The king of the summer fae feels the time tick, the earth and skies move, plants both blooming and withering, and his patience wearing thin. The one he awaited for now was normally here earlier, and it was he who'd be running late but always made it hours before the day would darken. She has a sharp tongue, would bite him frigidly when he arrived, sighing at his reasons. He would chastise her this time, small taste of rebuttal, if it were not for his lack of enthusiasm toward an argument. He didn't want to waste any more time over silly chatter, he wanted...

he wanted...

to say something.

It was with this in mind that he stayed determinedly still, trusting that the other will meet him here. It was a secluded part of the wood, even from the other fae, of all courts, and would only have the comings and goings of reckless humans. For now, it was only he and the flora.

And she.

Her and the white light of her dress, not disturbing the ground despite brushing over it, clean and pure as freshly fallen snow. Her steps were as dainty as the rest of her looked, but he was no fool and neither were any other who knew of her power, the immense strength so deceivingly hidden in that petite form. Eyes, deep and infinite of the violet night, shone against his and if he were mortal he'd feel the breath taken from him – it almost did the first time.

She looked to him, now finally in view for he to marvel, and he smiled.

The queen of the winter court bowed her head, always formal against their familiarity as well as his protests, but he could see that rising curve of her own lips, such pink softness. "It's been a while, Ichigo."

Her voice was in the breeze, playing with his hair, nipping his skin. He sighs out pleasantly. "Time sure feels longer. How has it been on your side, Rukia?"

A shake of her head and he understood; both their courts are impatient with the rulers' progress toward finding a mate, someone to fill in the gap for king of winter and queen of summer, but neither has found a suitable partner nor bothered with it. There was no one they found interest in. Not anyone outside of each other. It was a star-crossed lovers' tale that the humans pined so much about. Ichigo was a romantic enough to have studied the literature. There was a butterfly's wing frozen and pressed into the pages for every time Rukia had borrowed his books, this exchange only ever allowed during a meet with all the courts. She would slide the book across and pull back her hand before he could reach out, for they cannot ever touch, not without inflicting damage on each other. It was a lot more painful to not feel at least the brush of her fingers against his. But he remembers the burns on her fair skin, the fabric of her dress charred and brittle like a dried petal, while he would suffer from frostbite and numbness if pressing her longer than he should.

And so they were kept apart by Nature's doing. He loathes it, more every day each time they depart, it was an iron dagger in his chest. Ichigo can gladly step down his throne if it meant even being _near_ to holding her hand. For much longer than they are able to now.

There are small crescents of beaming light littering the ground and he steps forward. She keeps still, he is bolder and she is a lot more careful, but she is longing for him with the same intensity.

"You know," he starts, voice riddling deep with all the thought he put into his next words. "I don't wish to court anyone. Not anyone that isn't you."

Her eyes widen, come back down, brows wrinkling softly with that blaring gaze. She is the high ruler of winter, but he always felt so warm when she looked at him. "Ichigo..." She raises her hands, fingers linking together and kept to her chest, as if they'd flutter right toward him if she was not paying attention. She breathes through her laughter, so airy and light and _weak_ in contrast to her real smile. "You are always so tactless."

"Hey, I'm _plenty_ tactful. I'm being serious here." He grins, knowing the complications but as of ever since he met her he didn't give a damn about the consequences. She nods because she believes him, believes in who he is, and he takes the step further as it starts to darken. "What about it, Rukia? How do you feel?"

The woman flicks her gaze elsewhere briefly, hint of blush on her cheeks. He's satisfied to see that the warmth is mutual between the two. "You already know, don't tease me. You feel it... in your heart, don't you?"

"I would very much like to hear it."

She looks back at him with a huff and his smile widens. "Always so tactless, how it is with you. I _have_ said it before."

"I would like to hear it again. And again. And," she is stubborn, as he is, and the lock of their eyes would be the only thing visible soon, "I would like to see you more. Every day, always."

"Ichigo, I..."

"And I hate having to go to your place, anyway."

He got her to scoff, mouth in that easy-going quirk of hers. "Ah yes, I still remember your first visit. Ruining everyone's tunics with that scorch of yours. Some dirt is still parched from where you stepped."

She is older, has ruled longer than he has, so she had the right to tease. "I've gotten better at control. I was young back then, and my sisters have reached that same age..."

Now, it was business. Rukia took one quick glance at the sky, still some shed of blue. "Ichigo, you can't–"

"Why not?"

"It's not _fair_ for either of them, let alone both. You know the risks."

He does. Rukia was in that same predicament, in charge of the winter fae alongside her elder sister, who had fallen ill. Hisana was kind, gentle and just, but not having chosen a mate for so long had taken its toll and she fell away bit by bit on the inside. There was rumor that the former queen and the king of the spring court were frolicking about, but it was never concurred and it didn't seem to matter anymore once Hisana was gone. Now it was only Rukia and her court will not be as patient and let another ruler perish, it'd make them all weak.

Ichigo understands her concern for his sisters, but he reassures. "They are the same age, already taught to rule. Yuzu is the most likely to marry first, and while Karin is stubborn she has a strong will to do what is right. They'll both be fine."

Rukia stares, toward his mane and his eyes and set jaw. He was certainly being serious, though tact... She felt unsure, flattered all beyond the stars and _so ecstatic_ that he'd even think that far for her, but she still hesitated. While he had siblings, she had no one to give the throne to, no other head for the crown.

She was about to speak but it seemed he will not finish until she heard the end of his offer. "I don't want to visit you, Rukia, not ever again."

He glides forward and she is still frozen on the spot, lips parting to rebuke him against his actions, but the sky is now darker and the temperature has fallen and his hand is at her shoulder and it's warm but it doesn't hurt and oh she just wants to _lean forward_. But she looks up, meeting his gaze and she does not let a whimper pass from how he looked at her now.

The moon was now completely blocking the sun, a total solar eclipse, and his lips were on hers and she could taste the perfect and awesomely lined clockwork of the heavens far above and she could have only _dreamed_ of how his kiss molded into hers, melted and sank and she inhaled it all in. It ends too soon and everything else moves too slow now as they depart and she feels his breath hot on her skin and no steam, no sizzle, no spark shoots out but she feels it very well all in her nerves and she swears that this is what it is to fly.

Ichigo licks his lips, continues to look down at her, and swallows. "I don't want to visit you, Rukia, I want to be _with you_. Every day, always."

She dares not let her eyes shut if he were to disappear once she opens them again. She grips his strong arms, wondering when they had entangled themselves so, and feels him squeezing back, fingers bruising her hips.

"Ichigo, I love you, _I_ _do_ , I..."

"Take me as your king."

Rukia gives a short gasp, coming to realize his intentions. Her eyes began to water and it'd be the first in a long time that she didn't damn those tears. "You..."

He brushes her cheeks, so soft now as he rests his forehead on hers and kisses her lips again, a smaller one but still full of heat. "I will wait for you, until the next time we meet, Rukia. I need an answer. Please."

The time was already running out and it tore her inside when they had to keep their distance again, a bush nearby nearly catching on fire as he retreated back and a patch of flowers at her feet freezing down to their roots. The day was clear again, Rukia's hands being held in front of her, back straight and expression smoldering for one born of the cold. He meets her eyes, they would always move on their own to see the other again, and he bows his head this time.

Rukia smiles, a share of his determination, but one all of her own, and begins to tread back. "I will wait, too, Ichigo. You already know my answer. You feel it in your heart, don't you?"

He smiles back. "I would still very much like to hear it. But... I feel your heart, too, Rukia."

Her laugh is as warm as the sun he basks under alone now. He tilts his neck and faces the sky, the corners of his lips still pulled up with fingertips hovering over them. He misses her already.

 _Until then..._


End file.
